La bêtise
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: Petit OS pour Noël! Ou comment Axel et Roxas offrent non seulement un cadeau à Xion, mais également à Marluxia et Vexen... Ou pas! Joyeux Noël! Cadeau pour Moony-Chan!


**Bonjour/Bonsir !**

**Un petit OS, un cadeau de Noël en somme, pour ma chère Moony.**

**Profite en bien:)**

**Disclaimer**

**Rien à moi, tout à Disney/Square Enix.**

**Marvex léger, donc yaoi, homophobes, ouste !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**La bêtise**

-Vite, Axel, il va nous voir !

-Ouais, attends trois secondes...

Xion était toujours calme au coin du couloir, Vexen n'apparaissant pas apparemment.

Le trio que voilà a décidé de s'amuser un peu et donc de mélanger des produits de Vexen, dans son laboratoire, et voir la réaction du savant glacial devant son travail fichu en l'air.

Le roux, avec un rire diabolique, mélangeait à doses aléatoires les produits que la Clé du Destin s'empressait de lui passer, tout en surveillant Xion qui se marrait toute seule, attirant les regards quelques peu interloqués de Xemnas et Saïx...

-Hé bien, nombre XIV, que nous vaut cet accès d'hilarité ?

-Hihi... Rien Supérieur... Veui-i-i-i hiii... Veuillez m'excuseeeeebouaaaah ah ah !

-O_o

Le I et le VII continuèrent leur chemin, laissant la pauvre brune se marrer toute seule comme une ogresse.

Roxas et Axel finirent leur expériences et se rendirent, avec Xion, à la cuisine de l'Illusiocitadelle, afin de tester leur invention sur un malheureux Simili qui passerait par là...

Ils versèrent le contenu d'une fiole dans un verre d'eau et attendirent patiemment, en rigolant, dans un placard...

… Lorsqu'une voix froide, tout comme son propriétaire, les ramena à la triste et dure réalité.

-QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ AVEC _MA _FIOLE ?

Les trois se turent, déglutirent et ne se retournèrent pas, au contraire, ils se volatilisèrent, au grand dam du scientifique, Vexen, qui, pour les punir, aurait bien voulu leur faire goûter leur invention.

-Ils ont du tout verser dans l'eau... Va falloir que j'analyse ça, pour voir ce qu'ils m'ont fait perdre... Quelle bande de crétins...

Malheureusement, une main attrapa le verre et Vexen, dans la pénombre du placard, sortit trop tard en hurlant.

Marluxia sauta en arrière.

-AAAAAARGH ESPECE DE GOGOLE ! MAIS TU FOUTAIS QUOI DANS UN PLACARD !

-NE BOIT SURTOUT PAS ! C'EST PAS QUE DE L'EAU !

L'assassin sublime haussa un sourcil et, avec un air de défi, but tout d'un trait.

-C'est que de l'eau Vexen... Faut sortir plus souvent de ton labo...

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Ben, normal... Arrête de psychoter, beau gosse comme je suis, personne va penser à me tuer...

Marluxia sortit de la cuisine, sous le regard de Vexen qui se promit de tuer le trio si il arrivait quoi que ce soit à son partenaire de terrain (ndla : on le croit...). Merde à la fin, ça leur a pas suffis d'avoir failli empoisonner Lexaeus et Demyx ou quoi ?

Grommelant de jolies insultes, le scientifique emmena le verre, espérant retirer quelque chose des quelques gouttes d'eau restées au fond du verre...

… Lorsqu'il vit, dans le couloir, Roxas, Xion, Axel et Demyx se balancer une poudre blanche...

-NON ! PAS L'EXTRAIT DE FEU DE DRAGON !

.

.

.

Ce soir là, en raison d'une forte migraine, le Savant n'alla pas analyser les restes aqueux de Marluxia, et s'allongea dans la pénombre fraîche de sa chambre, flottant entre deux eaux, l'une représentant le monde froid de simili, l'autre la chaude vie humaine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut sortit de sa léthargie par un poids s'affalant sur lui...

-Heeeeeeiiin... Mais ? MAIS ? MARLUXIA ?!

.

.

.

Vexen s'affaire autour des éprouvettes et des erlenmeyers.

-Dès que t'auras retrouvé ton apparence normale, je les tue.

-C'est une blague de gosse, rmiou...

-Une blague de gosse qui fait que t'as envie que de thon en gelée et de produits laitiers !

-D'ailleurs, t'as pas du lait ?

Vexen, agacé, ne répondit pas, tandis que, pour la énième fois, Marluxia caresse son énorme queue de maine coon rose touffue et toute douce, tandis que ses oreilles pelucheuses se dirigeaient vers tel ou tel bruits et que ses yeux fendus observaient sans se gêner le derrière parfaitement moulé du scientifique.

Sans rien dire, il se leva et enserra Vexen.

-Miiiiaou.

-Dégage.

-Mais j'ai envie...

-Dégage. Moi pas.

-Mon dieu, t'as réussi à aligner plus de deux mots !

-Et alors ?

-J'ai envie.

-T'attends que je termine l'analyse, car je suis pas spécialement zoophile...

-Qui a dit que tu serait seme ?

-Ta mère le facteur. Lâche moi maintenant.

-Roooh, pas drôle...

.

.

.

-Tiens, bois ça...

Marluxia but docilement.

-J'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils mélangerait autant de substances illicites... Marmonna Marluxia. Heureusement que tu t'en es sorti avec des oreilles et une queue...

Marluxia reposa trop calmement son verre sur la table du labo.

-En parlant de queue, cher ami...

.

.

.

Xion, Axel et Roxas se sont fait tuer par Vexen, mais cela valait le coup.

C'était marrant de le voir repartir en zigzaguant, à cause de son mal de dos.

Xion avait eu son cadeau de Noël.

-Joyeux Noël Xion !

-Merci les gars ! M'offrir du pur yaoi humain/Neko... Je vous aime !

Les gars rirent puis la regardait...

...Avant de remarquer que son regard naviguait de l'un à l'autre.

-Dites les gars...

-Oui ? Fit le roux.

-On recommence cette bêtise ?

-Ouaaais, si tu-

-Sur vous, sourit diaboliquement l'ange brun.

Roxas et Axel se regardèrent.

Pas du tout rassurés.

Puis s'enfuirent en courant.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Fin


End file.
